Mobile devices typically utilize profiles to organize different types of alerts to facilitate conditions under a variety of scenarios. Profiles such as loud, soft, silent, vibrate, and the like manipulate the volume and type of alert that is presented to a user, for example, during an incoming call, upon receipt of a message, upon receipt of a voicemail, and other alerts common on mobile devices. Profiles allow the user to quickly and easily change a number of settings that would otherwise require more extensive manipulation.
Today, mobile phones are migrating from single purpose telecommunication devices to multi-purpose hybrid telecommunications and entertainment devices. These hybrid mobile devices offer the combined functionality of conventional mobile telecommunications devices and entertainment devices, such as portable media players.
Hybrid mobile devices are becoming increasingly prevalent. This prevalence will stimulate the need for new ways to control the additional features inherently provided by the increased functionality of a hybrid mobile device. Thus, it is desirable to offer profiles to control telecommunications and entertainment features of these devices.